One of the most serious health hazards in the world today is cigarette, cigar and pipe smoke. The risk extends not only to the smoker but also to people who do not smoke but breath the smoke produced by the smoker. States and communities are beginning to pass laws to protect people from this secondary smoke, but these laws have been criticized for infringing on the rights of the smokers.
What is needed is a device which will allow people stupid enough to smoke to do it, while protecting their neighbors from the effects of secondary smoke.